Two Down, Four to Go
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2a | EpNum = 19 | OverallNum = 39 | Playdate = 2019-07-27 | CampaignDate = 10-11 Eleint, 1488 DR | Starring = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the nineteenth episode of the second campaign (part 1) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * Plan B regroups after their encounter with Hegron, Abel, Rezmir and the vampire Sandesyl Morgia. While resting, the disappearing wall in their room activates, revealing Abel and Hegron on the balcony, Hegron on his knees and Abel holding the flaming blade to Hegron's neck. Abel encourages Krisella to exact vengeance and kill Hegron. * Krisella awakens Wilnan, offering him the chance to say goodbye to Hegron. When Wilnan rushes towards the balcony, Abel thrusts the sword through Hegron's throat and throws him off the balcony. Wilnan tackles Abel off, but Abel teleports back as Wilnan falls out of view. * After bidding farewell to one another, Abel leaps off the balcony again and disintegrates into dust. Skaus accuses Krisella of abandoning her morals and tears off his Plan B patch. Krisella tears hers off in return. * In the morning, Blagothkus questions the heroes' involvement in Rezmir's disappearance and asks them to eradicate the remaining cultists from the castle. The party agrees, and the giant offers the services of an ally, a triton sorcerer named Dhunnus. The heroes focus on killing the vampire first, next setting their sights on the white dragon, Glazhael the Cloudchaser. Episode Recap While recuperating from their battle with the vampire, Skaus identifies Rezmir's sword and then gives it to Brynhui to attune to if he desires. Brynhui does so. Upon finishing the attunement, the sword speaks out loud and introduces itself as Hazirawn, of Netherese descent. He makes a deal with Brynhui: whenever an opportunity to gain knowledge is presented, especially if it is of Netherese origin, Brynhui will pursue it. If he does so, Hazirawn will grant him full access to his power. Brynhui hesitates, but ultimately accepts the arrangement. Krisella and Skaus again discuss the events of that morning. Krisella stands by her actions, reminding Skaus that she took an oath of vengeance and would do whatever's necessary to honor that oath. Skaus accepts her reasoning and pulls out two of his remaining Plan B patches. They spend the rest of the day together, sewing their patches back on to their clothing. The heroes opt to use the rest of the evening further exploring the castle. In doing so, they encounter the two Red Wizards of Thay that inhabit the castle, Rath Modar and Azbara Jos. Skaus impulsively casts fireball and a battle ensues, leading to Azbara's capture. Rath turns invisible and escapes. Searching the chambers, the party finds several letters of correspondence between Rath and Severin, the leader of the Cult of the Dragon. In the letters, they discuss Severin's search for an unspecified number of dragon masks, commenting that they will be critical to summoning Tiamat when the time comes. More letters are found, between Rath and other Red Wizards, where it is apparent not all of the order agree with the Cult's actions and Rath's affiliation with them. Lastly, they find an ominous tome titled Beyond the Iron Gates, written entirely in Infernal. The last chapter explains an intense ritual to summon Tiamat from the Nine Hells, which will require an enormous sacrifice of living souls. However, the exact method of the ritual is not described. When Azbara awakes, the heroes interrogate him, further revealing that the ritual is to take place at an extinct volcano called the Well of Dragons. He also claims that Rezmir held the black dragon mask, but he does not know if any of the others have been found. Notes * While finishing their rest in the vampire's tower, Krisella speaks with Mehgrin telepathically. He says he's just checking in, and Krisella informs him that Wilnan was "lost". Mehgrin offers condolences, and asks to be notified if they decide to hold a service for him. However, when Krisella asks how to contact him, she receives no response. Featured Characters Plan B * Brynhui * Dhunnus * Krisella * Mekssa * Patrick / Patka * Skaus New * Hazirawn * Rath Modar Returning * Azbara Jos * Hulda * Mehgrin * Wiglof Mentioned * Abel * Blagothkus * Glazhael * Hegron * Rezmir the Black * Sandesyl Morgia * Severin * Tiamat Loot Skyreach Castle Azbara Jos * dagger x1 * Red Wizard robes * scroll of mage armor x2 * spellbook